Learning how to Love
by SilenceBringsNoHope
Summary: Riku is a jock, Sora is a geek and Axel is a rebel. Can Sora really find out what love feels like from eithier of them? AxlSor RikuSor
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO KINGDOM HEARTS IT IS FOR PURE FUN I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF THIS.**

Learning How to Love Chapter 1

A silver blonde crumbled a white piece of paper in his hand. His eyes wreaked of disappointment and annoyance. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his dark blue jeans and pulling on his white v neck in a habit of being nervous. The teen began to take in his surrounding, his sea green eyes scanning the area before him. The floor beneath him was a black and white tile with an occasional scuff from a person's shoe. The walls where white littered with posters about being "Drug Free" and "Staying in School" and the desks separating the back area from the front was wooden with a dark auburn color to it.

He gulped as he saw an older man who was his father and an older woman who was a principle appear from inside one of the offices in the back. His father wore his hair in a pony tail which reached to the end of his back just like his sons and in the amazing shade of silver also. He wore a black tailored suite with a baby blue tie which he loosened a bit as he walked out. The woman wore a brown suite jacket with a matching skirt and a light pink shirt underneath, she wore a smirk on her face almost as if she has gotten what she wanted out of the young man's father. They both walked up to the boy, his father clearly showing disappointment in his son and began to speak in a soft but menacing tone to his son.

"Riku, I know how much you like the football team and all your party's and friends but seriously ALL your classes Riku?"

"I'm sorry pops, I don't know what got into me"

"Me neither, but until you get your grades up no more football team or friends"

"DAD!"

" I suggest a tutor also, so he could get his grades up faster" said the principle

"Please Miss, you can call me Shepheroth and that would be a great idea! Do you have one in school available?"

"Are you serious?" said the teen

"Yes, here he comes" said the woman

At the door stood a boy with a bunch of books in his hand and black framed glasses at the edge of his nose which he tipped upwards when they began to fall again. He wore light jeans and a baby blue button up shirt. His hair was a dark brown that went into spikes all over the place and his eyes where a sky blue that matched perfectly with his blue button up shirt. The woman motioned him over. As the teen walked up to them he would tumbled over his feet every few steps. In Riku's head the thoughts were "Is this kid incapable of walking straight?".

"Hi Miss, you wanted me to see you?" said the brunette

"Yes, Sora this is Riku, your going to be tutoring him in all his classes and help him with his grades so he could still participate on the football team"

"Of course anything to help out a student! When do we start?"

"Monday through Thursday from five to seven starting next Monday"

"So I can't hang out with any one now?! This is not fair!" said Riku

"No one told you to fail Riku, so this is fair" said his father

"Well it's nice to meet you Riku, I hope work well togather" said Sora

"Yeah, what ever see you next week"

The next day Sora went about his classes with his head in the clouds barley paying attention to his studies, just gazing out the window in thought. The teachers where surprised at asking for his attention more the once through out the class. He was going to tutor the coolest guy in school, 'Maybe he could make me cool to' the teen thought.

Sora walked out of his AP English class as the bell rang, a throng of students began to fill the hallway. Sora was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice the three boys with blue and white varsity jackets with a big 'O' for there high school Oblivion High on there breast pocket. One was a blonde and the two others where brunettes standing tall and bulky with the biggest smirks on their faces as they crept up behind him. The blonde went behind and pulled at Sora's hair and one of the brunettes pushed the books he carried out his hand then the other pushed him into the wall. All the commotion seemed to stop and everyone turned to him and began to laugh at him as he picked up his books and ran down the hall into the bathroom hiding in one of the stalls. Quite sobs could be heard behind the bathroom door.

Riku watched the scene unfold before him. He has to admit he felt bad for the kid but he thought the kid should have fought back. He hated when his friends did things like this to others, but it comes with being popular. He sighed as his friends talked about the look on his face and how stupid he is. All Riku could do was look out the window, what he would not give to stay outside everyday and explore or play around in a field. The thoughts in his head where broken as one of his friends patted Riku on the back saying they felt bad that he had to "Deal with his annoying ass" but Riku thought that he seemed like he was a quiet kid. He was only going to have to deal with him for two months, the only thing he was mad at was him take up his time to go outside in the sun.

Sora sat in the bathroom stall wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He looked down at him self, a maroon sweater that was two sizes to big for him and jeans that where older then he was with a pair of torn up converses. He could not live up to be the standards of a cool kid, he didn't own designer sneakers or jeans. He hated being treated for what what he wears or his smarts, sighing he repeated to himself over and over 'It's gonna get better soon'.

The brunette sucked it up and stepped out of the bathroom walking into an empty hallway to the library, he needed to feel at ease. He was happy it was his free class he didn't have to go to class feeling the way he did. He waved to the librarian and went into a random isle and just sat there. The place was filled with books, he felt safe here as if they where protecting him. This is where he could be a smart kid and not be chastise from those jocks or any student for that manner. The teen picked a random book from a shelf filled with multicolor binds and began to read. As he read on his eyes began to droop and his head tilting side to side tell he fell into a light sleep.

"Hey kid get up, it's time for class" said a sulky voice

A woman in all white stood before him, her hair was long and brown and her eyes a bright blue. She smiled grabbing onto a much smaller hand kissing it then letting the hand go. Her smile was so bright and radiant it made her whole body glow...almost like an angel. A smaller boy smiled back looking just like the angel. Soon the light faded and that warm hand began to loosen on the smaller hand. Then the glow dispersed slowly and so did the angel along with it.

"Wait mama don't leave!" yelled the younger boy

"hey kid wake up...kid wake up" said the sulky voice again

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH KINGDOM HEARTS NOR MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS**

_**So I have not made a formal introduction of myself, my name is Tiffany and this one of my first published stories I have in the works. I hope you guys enjoy it, thank you for reading!**_

Learning How to Love Chapter 2

'Where did that warmth go?' Sora thought to himself.  
Sora began to shiver, an old cold surrounding him. His head was pounding like a hammer on a weak nail. He tried clawing at the darkness and running all over the place. Warmth, what he needed was warmth.

The darkness started turning into different shades of warm colors. They turned yellow, pink, orange then a very deep red. Suddenly a scolding hot air rushed into the teens body picking him up. He was floating in bath of warmth, he felt so nice here, he felt so protective as if no one reach him except the wonderful sensation he was feeling now.

"Hey kiddo, you need to wake up..." said a deep voice

"Urgh..." groaned Sora

"Come on...you should feel better, you stopped shivering"

"Mom?"

"Ha, no the names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Ax...el"

Sora rubbed his eyes and realized he was in between two long legs. Sora crawled away blushing stuttering a bunch of apologies. He looked at the other teen blushing bright red and all the other did was laugh. Sora noticed he was really tall with flaming red hair with the brightest green eyes, the most genuine eyes he has ever seen. He was very skinny but you could tell he had a build to him, it fit perfectly with his black wife beater and red skinny jeans. Sora then realized that he was probably having a nightmare again and covered his face.

"Are you okay now kid? You where shivering"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare...I'm so sorry you had to do all that, you could of just left me"

" Are you kidding me leaving a kid who's shivering endlessly by himself "

" Other people would have..." whispered Sora

" Well then I'm not other people, and I'm new to this school if your wondering"

" Oh..haha well thanks anyway, my name is Sora "

" Nice to meet you...and looking at all the other kids I met through the day your the best one" he said with a chuckle

" Th-thanks, uhm what time is it? "

" It's two thirty "

" Oh my I missed my whole day of school! And so did you! I'm so sorry! "

Sora stuttered an apology to the red head as he packed his books in his book bag. The red head simply smiled at him saying it's okay, that he was going to cut either way. Axel asked him if he would he show him around the school so that he knew where to go the next day. Sora gladly excepted the invitation, he thought it was his opportunity to make a friend.

They both began walking down the halls and Sora began to point out the classes that Axel should be in, then the lunch room and the gyms. Axel smiled at how Sora got so enthusiastic showing him where the classes where and explaining how the teachers where. The red head could tell that he loved school and loved to learn. 'This is kid is just to cute' thought Axel. Sora was smiling at him as they stopped at the school entrance. Sora pushed his glasses up and saw a group of kids in the distance, he sucked in a breath and looked down. The red head arose a eye brow at the short brunette, he went from being happy to being so...sad.

Coming down the hall where a group of boys, all wearing blue and white varsity jackets with the big on the brest pocket. They where all throwing the football around and laughing amongst one another. There laughs increased as they saw the little brunette looking down at his shoes. " Hey kid hold tight to your books, and don't fall! " one of them yelled. Axel looked at Sora as he began to walk out the door, the redhead took a step forward grabbing the shorter boys hand. Sora turned around and smiled pulling his hand out of Axel's and walking away.

Axel watched Sora with a frown on his face, why did he suddenly turn into a pile of uneasiness. Axel walked out the school and began to walk the path paved out to the side walk. He heard small whimpers and a lot of laughing coming from behind him. The red head turned around and saw the sight before him. Sora was on the floor holding his hands over his head, water began to tinkle down his face. Axel blinked and all he saw was was red. Next thing he knew he was charging toward the jock and landed a hard punch in his face. The red head picked up the short boy and walked away in his arms. As Sora looked back at the jocks through his tears, his blue orbs landed on the titanium blonde. Riku watched as Sora's eyes became sad and dark as his green eyes watched him being carried away by this mysterious new redhead.

The brunette sobbed into the redheads shirt. Axel looked down at him whispering "It's going to be okay" over and over to him. Axel began to walk a few blocks until he found a small park. Trees where all around, a play ground in the middle full of swings and slides. The red head walked to a near by tree and sat down then he laid the brunette's head on his shoulder and the rest of the boys body on his lap.

Sora could just not hold on to that thin piece of sanity he had left any more and began to sob. All his emotions that he hid for years just flowed out. Axel just held him closer and closer reassuring him he wasn't going to leave the short boys side.

" Even if I just met you, I don't care I'm goning to be their to protect you from now on"

" You don't...have to"

" I am so just shut the fuck up and let it all out "

" Th-thanks "

The short boys breath began to slow down and slowly turned into light snores. Axel smiled feeling the rise and fall of the young teens cheat against his. He reminded him of his little blonde back at his home town. The red heads fingers traveled down the brunnete's cheeks, rubbing off the spare tears. Green eyes stared at luscious pink lips surrounded by soft tan skin. They looked so soft , so innocent and so untouched. "Yeah, you look just like blondie, maybe this place is not so bad after all"

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS**_

_**If anyone has any suggestions feel free to give them, I want to know what I can do to make my writing better :D**_

Learning How to Love Chapter 3

The sky's where a bright clear blue with the sun shinning to it's full potential. The trees had a lush green touch to the leaves and the bark was a healthy brown. At the base of the tree laid two figures wrapped in one another's arms. A brunette in a fiery red head's lap, the on lookers look some what taken a back at the scene while others where disgusted. The smaller of the two was the first to wake up, noticing he was wrapped in warmth he just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep again. That was the best sleep he had gotten in years. Opening his eyes wide he jumped off the red heads lap, stumbling backwards landing on his backside. The brunette looked up as he saw the other male laughing at him. He blushed brightly covering his face and turning his back to the other. Axel crawled towards the brunette wrapping his arms around the others torso. Sora blushed and tensed up against the others body, the red head laid a kiss on top of the brunettes head.

"Morning kiddo" said Axel

"Morning..."

"Hey Sora, how about we grab something to eat and you can explain what the fuck happened yesterday"

"yeah, and you can explain why your acting this way towards me..."

"What way...?" Axel said with a smirk

"You know..."

"Mmmm no I don't"

"Liar"

"Not always, now come on I'm starving and we need to get you home before your mom dies looking for you"

" Uh.."

Axel did not notice the sadden look on Sora's face as he walked behind the much taller teen. Axel realized the distance between him and the shorter teen, turning around he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him forward. " Your leading the way, I don't know where you live" said the red head. Sora walked ahead tearing his hand from Axel's grasp, Axel made a face at him but followed him anyway. After a few blocks the streets began to turn into something way darker. The grass wasn't as green, there was much more graffiti on the walls and there was trash all over the place. Axel was thinking that this sweet kid can't come out of this dump. His theory got shot down as the brunette stepped up a few steps to a rotting home. There pieces of wood hanging of the outside walls, the house was a sickly grey color and the fence was all torn up. The red head could not believe it at all. Sora seemed to stick out like a ray of sun shine in total darkness.

Sora dug in his pocket pulling out a key, he pushed it in then turned the key jiggling the knob a bit. The door open squeaking really loud as it open. Sora looked back at Axel and raised his hands in the air.

"You wanted to see my mom right? You wanted to come to my house right? Guess what! She's fucking dead and I live in this hell hole" Sora yelled

"Sora calm down, you could have just said no"

"I'm so fucking tired of this shit!"

"Calm down..."

"I won't calm down, yesterday was the last straw"

"Sora..."

Sora screamed and punched the door behind him. Axel ran up the four little steps and hugged the brunette tightly. Sora began to throw punches at the red head's cheast and the red head held him tighter. This went on tell they where both on the floor and the smaller teen out of breath. Axel didn't let go for a second, he swore he would protect the brunette even if it was from the brunette himself.

The red head pulled out a phone from his pocket and handed it to the smaller teen. Sora stared at it, it was touch screen and red with flame decals all over it. Sora smiled at the cell phone charm it was a red and silver chakram. The brunette raised an eye brow to the red head then at the phone. Axel chuckled at the shorter boy and smiled kissing his forehead.

"It's for you kiddo" said Axel

"I don't need your charity firefly"

"firefly?"

"Yeah because your so nice but you look scary as hell and I think your pyro maniac"

Axel just grinned at the comment.

"So yeah you could take back your phone"

"Just take it, think of me as your personal fire man, I can put out any fires in your heart and your mind" Axel tapped the spots that corresponded what he was saying

"Thats so corny!" giggled Sora

"I can even put out fires in your happy zone"

"Happy zone?"

"Yeah down there, you know you penis"

"Axel!" Sora's face turned into a variety of colors

"haha, WAIT do you have your v-card still?"

"..."

"Ahhh, you are teehee Sora I will show you the way!"

"What if I'm not gay"

"...shut the fuck up you are, gay men have intense gaydars"

"I suppose" Sora said with a straight face

~~~

A silver blonde towered over a small brunette, a pale hand slipped on a hip and a matching one slide up a tan neck. Pink lips, pink soft lips under the silver blonde's lips They where soft, really soft and that goings was to the way it moved around with his. A hand that was darker then the other slipped between there hips grabbing hold of both of their...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A silver blonde woke up in a groan and slammed down his alarm clock. He groaned again feeling sweaty between the sheets, his hair stuck to the back of his neck and body. That same dream again, with a person he didn't know. The boy unstuck him self from the bed and walked to the shower turning it on to full blast before stepping in. A moan slipped between his lips as his body seemed to relax under the hot spray. He slipped on a pair of blue jeans with a black t shirt and a pair of black shoes, staring at himself in the mirror he saw green eyes that seemed to be much dull then before. 'Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep' he thought to him self

"Riku! Hurry up or your going to be late" said his father

"Yeah, I'm done already see you after school"

Riku walked down the steps of his home two at a time then slipped out the door before his father had said anything else to him.

Riku began to walk the way to Oblivion High, he had a whole turmoil in his head. The dreams from before replaying in his mind over and over again. Some where more intense then others, he blushed hearing the whimpering of the mysterious brunette echo within his thoughts. Before the silver blonde knew it he was in front of the school gates. He blushed hearing the whimpering again but it wasn't in his mind it was around. Turning his head to the left then to the right he saw the red head that punched his teammate and the brunnete haired boy that was being picked on. Currently the red head was biting his ear while hugging him, and the whimper escaped his lips sounded just likethe one that came out those soft pink lips in his dream. Not realizing it he began to stare at the others lips, they where pink to and they looked soft...really soft. The silver blonde shook his head to keep the blood rushing to his cheeks. 'It can't be him, I'm not gay and wait?! He's gay? What if he hits on me, fuck my life' he thought to himself

Sora blushed brightly at the red head molesting his ear. The smaller of the two tried to pry himself away once he saw everyone staring at the both of him. He looked to the side and saw the silver blonde he was going to tutor blushing while looking at him and the red head, he turned his head and hid in the first thing he could find which was Axel's neck. Axel smirked and hugged the brunette tightly glaring at the aqua eyes staring at them like an animal protecting their land.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this is late and it is kind of short, school and getting ready to cosplay at comic-con and with so many birthdays coming up i havent found time to lengthen this chapter, next time I update hopefully in two days you guys get a really long chapter :D**_

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR MAKE MONEY OFF OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS FANFIC**

Classes went by fast for the silver blonde and the brunette, before they both knew it it was already three o clock. Sora was the first one to arrive in front of the library doors tapping his fingers slightly on the text books he had in his hand. After a few minutes the silver blonde appeared, Sora defiantly thought the jock was loaded with cash compared to him. The brunette wore a white t shirt with a black strip going down the side and ripped jeans with torn black sneakers, while on the other hand rich boy wore a black designer sweater, guess jeans and the black and red Jordan play offs. Oh yeah, that outfit is worth more then someone makes in a month.

"Yo..." said the silver blonde

"Hey Riku!" Sora said with a smile

"Shall we get this over with?"

"mmhmm, what subject first" asked Sora as he made his way into the library

"Uh...English?"

The shorter of two nodded their head and began to walk in the library. Sora breathed in a sigh of relief, he truly felt at home here. Riku watched the brunette as he seemed to loosen up around the maze of desks and books. They both sat at a wooden desk with matching chairs beside each other. Sora opened his books and looked at Riku, the silver blonde was looking out the window with a longing expression and his body seemed tense. Sora sighed and placed his books back in his bags. Riku rose an eyebrow to the brunette asking him what's wrong.

"Let's study outside...you look like you really want to go out, it's better to study where your most comfortable" said the teen tutor

"Uh...alright thanks..."

Sora nodded and they both stepped out the library walking towards the entrance. The atmosphere for the both of them was very thick. The brunette was smiling at the silver blonde as he openend the door for him, he walked through nodded a thanks a faint blush on his cheeks. 'Ha, that was kind of cute...wait no, no it's not!"

Sora sat on the bottom a tree and watched as Riku's defined body contort as he sat down. The silver blonde felt more at home here then he did at the library. Sora began to read a few parts from the book asking various questions, when the taller teen didn't understand Sora took his time explaining it to him. Sooner then they both anticipated the sky began to scatter colors of red and orange. The time escaped the both of them, it was six o'clock. Riku smiled, the colors of the sky radiated on his tutors skin and he seemed to shine in it. Riku looked longingly at him, he was beautiful to him. Suddenly the thought of being gay flew out the window and he wanted this kid to be his. Smiling he reached over and grabbed Sora's hand. Just wanting to feel how soft it is. Sora blushed and tensed up at the touch.

"Thanks Sor"

"Your...Uh welcome"

Riku and Sora collected their things, Riku volunteering to walk the brunette. Sora said it was alright but he could walk all the way himself. The silver blonde felt rejected but nodded his understanding at the brunette. 'I can get used to this warm feeling around him...his smile seems warm to' thought the jock. At that thought a flash of red hair struck his mind and he gulped then turned to the side looking away.

"Wait Sora I uhm...need to ask you something...that red, who is he because you guys seem really close like you know REALLY CLOSE"

"he's a friend of mine even though we have known each other for a few days he's the only friend I have" Sora said with a blush

"Oh I see" Riku sighed with relief in the back of his mind "I'll see you around school Riku...I mean unless if you don't want your friends knowing" Sora walked away before Riku had said anything else. Something pulled at the silverlette's heart. 'Was Ireally jerk? Did Sora just do that because he doesn't want my rep ruined? Do I like I Am that worried about my rep that I would pull off something so wrong?!'

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Learning How to Love Chapter 5

A bell rang throughout Oblivion High that signaled the end of the school day. Students rushed to their lockers and headed out the building. Riku sighed as he closed his locker and was startled by a tall skinny man looking down at him.

"Yo Ri how bout you dich that tutor and let's grab some bud and spark up"

"No thanks Xaldin, I don't smoke weed anymore remember"

"Come on bro! One hit is not gonna hurt ya!"

"X I said no." The silverlette said in a stern tone

Riku saw a head of Brown spikes pass his eyes and he immediately called out 'Sora' leaving his fellow team mate behind without a word. The brunette froze up at the mention and turned around and saw Riku running towards him leaving one of his friends with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sora waved and tilted his head to one side surprised at the other actions. Riku picked the books out of the smaller teens hand and began walking to the exit like he did not have a problem with the brunette and as if they where best friends. 'Ha, I said Hi to him infront of my friend and now I'm carrying his books, that should prove I'm not a jerk now' Riku said triumphantly in his head. As the doors closed Xaldin took out his phone and pressed a few buttons pressing it to his ears. "We have to take care of this situation, Riku ain't what he used to be it's time for the tutor to learn a lesson himself"

-

Today's lesson was on history, Riku was about ready to bang his head into the wooden table in front of him. Sora sighed and tried explaining to Riku why America became apart of World War II. Riku scratched his head trying to soak in the information but when he tried to explain it in his own way it never came about. Sora took a piece of paper and began to draw Pearl Harbor with bunch of Japanese ships crashing into it and a bunch of explosions all over the place. It finally clicked to Riku and he began to scribble down the answers that he thought of. Sora checked them all and smiled patting Riku on the back. Riku smiled back at him and Sora blushed looking away.

At the far distance a tell red head was walking towards them. The silver blonde noticed the red head's face got a deeper shade of red. The tutor dipped his head in the history book hiding his embarrassment. The boy that sat behind him glared at the intruding red head coming their way. Axel smiled and tapped Sora on the head lightly trying to get his attention.

"Better stop giving all those books attention I'm getting kind of jealous of them" purred the red head

"tch" spat Riku quietly

"Hi ax-axel" said the brunnete

"aww look how cute and nervous your getting, listen want to go to my house since your almost done" said the taller boy

Sora nodded at the agreement and Riku glared daggers at the drawing in front of him. In a fit he closed his book and turned to Sora. "Go hang out with your boyfriend I'll see you around okay Sora?" Sora frowned but didn't say a word unlike his friend who laughed out load slapping his knee.

"Ooo someone's crushing on you Sor, watch it Jock this boy is all mine"

"Shut the fuck up you faggot"

"Riku..." Sora said silently

"I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean it, seriously I...fuck it bye" Riku stormed off

"What's his deal?" huffed Axel

"I don't know...let's go firefly"

"Uh right?" Axel said with a frown

~~~

The red head pulled out his keys in front of a navy blue medal door. Sora crinkled his nose as the nasty smell of the apartment building filled his nostrils. The smell of cigarettes and other different smells felt irksome to him. Relief went through his body as Axel opened the door and the young brunette stepped inside. The inside looked nothing like the building he was once in.  
The walls where painted in a flat grey, with black furniture to match. The kitchenette that was in the same room as the living room was made of a metallic silver, black and a few red hues here and there. It smelled amazing, a mix of lavender at that strong scent that Axel wore. The red smiled at Sora and motioned him over to the couch.

"Where you expecting a total mess?" the red head said

"yeah pretty much"

"Ahh well, let's watch a movie, what time do you have to be home?"

The pyromaniac walked towards a large cabinet pulling it up showing stacks of cd's and video games along each other. Picking out the movie "The Grudge" and popped it into the DVD player sitting beside Sora. Sora chuckled and then explained to him, "Does it matter no one is gonna be home for me anyways...". Axel frowned while looking into Sora's eyes. The brunette blushed looking down at his twiddling fingers. The redhead tilted the younger boys face up looking into those large blue eyes. All Sora saw was emerald eyes and then he felt a heat press against his lips. His eyes widen on surprise but then closed as he melted into the kiss. Axel took the opportunity laying the boy back against the sofa not letting go of the other mouth. Sora pulled away looking as if he was about to cry but Axel leaned in to kiss him again, pressing his tongue against the younger boy's mouth putting his hands down on the others hips. A few tears streamed down Sora's face as he kissed him back moving his tongue along the other boys. Axel broke the kiss this time around and looked Sora in the eyes and said:

"I will always be waiting for you, yes we've known each other for a few days but your important to me...you remind me of my best friend Roxas...so this time around I will protect you Sora, that is promise got it memorized?"

The redhead sealed that promise with a kiss.

**So I will probly do a time jump the next chapter, around Christmas :D and yes I know Riku seems like an ass, I'll make him apoligize :3 next chapter will be sweet and kind of sexay :P **


	6. Chapter 6

Learning how to Love Chapter 6

It was a snowy day was amongst the students within Oblivion High. It had been 45 degrees out, how the common folk hated January when everyone was chilled down to the bone. A brunette stepped out the building shivering. He wore a large navy blue coat with 3 big buttons down the middle with big yellow boots on and a large red scarf wrapped around his neck. A bright blush was on his cheeks due to the cold weather, he took out a hand covered in a red mitten waving it around.

"Sora! You look so cold!" yelled a silver blonde as he came running towards him

"Says the person who's only in a sweater and a leather jacket! Aren't you cold Ri? yelled the brunette

"What can I say I'm so hot I don't need a jacket" smirked Riku

The both chatted as they made there way to the library for another tutoring session. Sora glanced back at the table where Riku and Axel first met, tell this day they aren't fond of each other. Sora stopped and began to think of the events that transpired those months ago...

- - - - FLASH BACK

It has been a few days since Axel had kissed him, why would he do that? Did he honestly like him? So many thoughts ran through the brunette's head it was driving him insane. They even kept doing it until this day, when they had their little privacy they just kissed and cuddle. The whole time Sora was feeling this warmness with in his chest like the time he had that dream with that angel.  
Then there was the situation with Riku and he had called Axel a faggot and that got Sora's head spinning even more. Did he really need to use such a foul word? Was he a homophobe? Will he hate him if he knew what he and his firefly was doing? Sora tightened a fist as he kept thinking about it, he just didn't want Riku to hate him.  
The next day the tutoring commenced and Riku looked so depressed at the moment. Sora got up the courage and hugged the boy, he could always forgive Riku because they have grown to be friends he was one of his first friends and Sora could not bear the thought of losing a friend. Riku kept apologizing as he hugged the smaller boy. Even though they didn't know each other for a while the jock felt terrible for what he said to him. Before he knew Sora there was a wall up between them that they never noticed one other and if it wasn't for that he probably would not have known the poor boy I guess he was happy for failing all his classes because he would not have met this gentle angel. Sora was happily content with his firefly and Ri.

- - - - END FLASH BACK

"Sor...Sor...SHORT STUFF" Riku yelled

"...Uh oh sorry..." said the brunette with a blush

Riku laughed and put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder guiding him along the path to the library. A shadow in a shape of a person lurked by a tree watching then two young men. He took a drag from his cigaritte as he pressed a few buttons on his phone then walking off.

"Oh that Sora boy has no idea who he's fuckin with, no one messes with my team...no one" said the shadow with an evil laugh

A few hours past as the two studied for a couple hours. Riku's grades steadily increase until where he was allowed to participate in the football team again but still remained studying with the brunette. The two began to pack there books up putting them away. Once they finished packing the pair headed outside. Sora was about to go his way when Riku grabbed his hand, "Hey Sora let's grab something to eat during vacation I'll text you when". The brunette nodded and parted ways but once again the silver haired boy grabbed his arm. Riku pulled him close and stared into his eyes, Sora's eyes automatically closed as he stepped even closer and then there lips pressed together softly. The thoughts of it being wrong to be gay flew out the window as he held the brunette even closer to him. The thoughts of a certain red head flew out the window for Sora as he enjoyed the moment between him and Riku.

"I..I'll text you" Riku said as he parted lips with the other boy

"ye-yeah" blushed the shorter boy

The boys waved awkardly at one other before going there separate ways. Sora walked on the sidewalks with his face bright red as the thoughts of the silver hairs boys lips on his. He was struck out his thoughts literally. Someone landed a fist acroose his jaw causing the shorter boy to stumble backwards and land on his butt. Sora rubbed the red mark on his face before he felt another kick to his stomach. The brunette screamed as he looked to all the faces of his assaulters, each wore the school varsity jacket and where 10 times bigger then he was. "Ha, I don't know why Riku is so interested in the mutt he's shit" said one of them in a deep voice. The team began to pumble him to a pulp and after 15 minutes Xaldin stopped them and began to strip off the boys clothes.  
"Yo Xaldin stop this kid could fuckin die!" said one of the team mates. Xaldin stuck up the middle of his finger at his team mate and proceeded with what he was doing to the small boy. "Keep fucking with Riku this will be last of your worries" the teen said with a spat. Sora shivered and curled into himself as the football team left him naked in the middle of the street. He began to yell and cry as he tried to keep himself warm, his clothes were all around him but he couldn't get up to reach them. He just cried and cried shivering from the cold an the pain.

A redhead smoked a cigarette walking towards his hell hole known as Oblivion High searching for his little friend. He was suppost to come over after his tutoring session with rich boy but he never showed up. Being a worried wart he was he went back to the school in search of the boy. He saw brunette with large spikes just laying in the middle of the sidewalk his heart began to beat roughly a he ran tower the figure hoping it wasn't his little friend. Tears welled up his eyes as his worst nightmare came to life. This bright and shining angel was covered in bruises and marks of red and his chest was early rising and falling. Axel picked him bridal style wrapping his black trench coat around the skinny body and began running towards the closest hospital which was conveniently only three blocks away. On the way there he kept glancing down seeing flashes of blonde hair and white skin, no this won't happen to him again.

"Come on Sora don't do this to me! I lost Roxas too! I can't lose you too, I can't lose you! Wake the fuck up Sora...I promise I'd always protect you...please don't die...Sora don't die on me like Roxas did...I'm fucking begging you don't leave me like blondie did!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so...real life things have been catching up with me and idk if you guys know New York was hit by a hurricane and my power went out so I wrote this in my ipod because I found the time to do it...yes it's short but i didn't want to update like 4 months later **

**Im sorry for the long wait.. :(**

Learning How to Love Chapter 7

The next day Riku woke up with the worst feeling in his gut. He knew something bad happened but he hoped it wasn't true. Grabbing his blackberry from the night stand he saw a text message from Sora. The uneasiness seemed to grow stronger as he opened the text message. His eyes grew big and his heart dropped as he read the words within the message "Sora is in the hospital by the school, I thought I should tell you because you guys are friends". The silver haired boy grabbed the closest pair of jeans and a hoodie and ran out his home to the hospital. This can't be happening, no not to his angel. He became restless and began running almost tripping on his shoelaces.  
At the front desk he asked for Sora and the nurse told him his room. His chest felt so bad he hoped he was okay. As he walked into the room he almost doubled over as he saw the sight before him. Sora was tied to various wires and bruses lined his face and the rest of his body that was exposed through the hospital gown. A redhead sat beside him staring the silver blonde. Riku nodded a hello and walked over grabbing the brunettes hand. His hand didn't feel like it used to. It was cold now it wasnt that unique warmth he used to feel. No not at all.

"He woke up for a few minutes and managed to tell me what happen, I should kick your ass but I know you didn't lay a finger or even know about it because your a good kid" spat Axel while staring down at Sora

"What happened?"

"He got jumped by your football buddies, they beat the shit out of him and left him naked in the cold...if I didn't find he would have been dead"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why?!" Riku almost yelled

"Because you 'changed'" said the red head in a sarcastic tone

"I'm going to fucking kill them" Riku's hand tightened around Sora's hand

"I promised I would protect him and I didn't, it's payback time Strife you wit it?"

"Fuck yeah no one hurts my angel"

"Ha you call him that too?"

Sora's body looked lifeless as he layed on top of the hospital bed. That tan skin lost it's luster his hair didn't spike as it did the spikes seemed to have drooped. No one wanted to see this boy as he was. His two best friends wanted to see that smiling boy again. The one they could laugh hold and even love.

- - - -

The brunette's eyes darted back and forth with in the pitch black darkness. He felt like he was floating, his whole body frozen. Then suddenly two flames started to mingle in front of him. One was a deep crimson red and the other a deep neon blue. The flames began to twist and turn into his body making him hotter and hotter. They moved all along his skin a if toying with him. sora began to laugh as he twisted and turned with the two flames. His firefly and his student's voice echoed in his head they both said "Sora, Shorty, ANGEL WAKE UP"

The brunette awoke in a cold sweat coughing. The beeping on the machine started to go faster. A flash of red and silver showed up in his vision both blurry as tears clouded his eyes.

"Sor! Your awake!" yelled Riku

"Yo, you gave us quit I scare there shorty"

Sora felt overwhelmed with feelings as his two good friends looked towards him. Tears filled his eyes as he began to sputter a million apologies to them. The red head and the silver blonde began to laugh each taking a hold of his hand.

"No need to apologize Sor, where here for you, we will get back at them" explained Riku

"Yeah, where here for you Sora..we love you short stuff"

Is this what love felt like? Sora felt like it was the warmest sensation around his body. He never felt this close with any one...ever. His mom had passed away when he was young and his dad was a drunk asshole who lived on the streets. He was forever alone until these two came about. He never knew how easy it was to get so close to someone, he thought that every one just hated him. He felt better knowing that he had very to close friends next to him that supported him...he learned how to love.

"I-I love you guys too" he said with tears in his eyes


	8. Chapter 8

**These chapters just seem to get shorter I am so sorry I have not updated, my own personal writings and life have been getting in the way there would possibly be one or two more chapters...I hope you guys enjoy **

Learning How To Love Chapter 8

Xigbar looked at the playing cards within his hands and placed two cards on the table in front of him.

"2 hearts"

"Bullshit!" Yelled the hefty blonde boy in front of him

"Pay up" Xigbar said taking out his hand

"The only one who's paying up is you for what you did to Sora" said a familiar football players voice

Xigbar stood up from the chair looking towards his former friend and a taller redhead beside him smoking a cigarette. Another 5 members stood beside the multicolored haired man and stared them down, but the red head laughed showing his fanged teeth. "You need three more guys just to make it a fair fight, right Riku?" said the red head as he pulled out a bat. Riku and Axel charged into the group of teenage boys each with a bat in hand trying to fight there way to their main target Xigbar.  
One of the football players grabbed the bat from Riku throwing it to the side and pushing the silver blonde on the floor. Riku closed his eyes fearing at the blows that would go against him but not one landed, opening his eyes he saw the redhead kick the other boy aside and extended a hand helping Riku up.

"Thank you" smiled Riku

"No problemo"

After a few more minutes body's began to hit the floor before Xigbar had a chance to run away. He backed up slowly as he saw a deadly red head walking towards him with a toothy smirk and malicious glint in his eyes. The football captain turned around bumping into a smaller frame and hitting the floor. Two bodies with dark intentions loomed over him.

"So, you thought you can hurt my angel, right?" Growled Axel

"Tsk, tsk I told you not to mess with Xig" continued Riku

"I'm sorry he just pissed me off, Riku come on your my bro, why the fuck is this Sora kid so fucking important"

"He's important because he is my light, he makes me feel good" said Riku


	9. Chapter 9

**My friends we have come to an end, it turned out into something I never thought it would, I personally don't like it much because I felt it was not consistent so I will get better with my writing but thank you all for the support ^^ enjoy!**

A few months passed by and for the three boys things went back to normal. Sora regained all his health and returned to school with two new body guards at his side. Riku and Axel smiled as they walked beside Sora to his class. No one bullied the brunette any more and left him alone; Sora was really happy going to school now. He shined more then he ever did before and for Axel and Riku that was the best thing that has ever happened to them.

Now there was a very important matter at hand that a certain red head teen and another platinum blonde haired one had to attend to. That important matter was their growing feelings for their little angel. They both knew that their rival had feeling for the other boy because they both make it blatantly obvious except to the boy they are aiming towards.

"Riku" said the redhead in an annoying voice

"No Axel" snapped the jock

"You have no chance against me, Sora is going to be mine so stop"

"Says who?"

"Me, so stop"

"No"

"You don't even have the balls to tell him how you feel"

"Bitch you haven't even told him either"

The taller one out of the two of them smirked and smacked the shorter one with a thick text book and walked off yelling "He will be mine...RiRi". Riku flipped the bird walking the opposite way towards his class. The wheels began to turn in both of their heads contemplating a way to admit their feelings for Sora. That poor boy won't even know whats about to hit him.

After a long day of school the trio joined together front of Sosa's locker. They talked amongst the three of them and the rivals quipped at each other every once in a while which ed the caused the brunette to laugh at their antics leaving the other two embarrassed. Sora's eyes widened and he waved his arm franticly to another person. Both of his friends turned to the person he was waving to and their animal instincts kicked in sensing a rival. A boy with blue gray hair and the same colored eyes that showed intelligence and a lot of perseverance. The blue haired boy walked passed the two other boys up to Sora with a shy smile on his face.

"Hey Zexion!" smiled the brunette

"Sora, how are you?" replied the blue haired boy

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Good, you seem really happy today so I'm glad but do you want to hang out tomorrow and work on that project"

The brunette nodded with a sudden blush on his face and the other boy laughed tapping Sora's forehead and told him that he would call him later. His two body guards began to seethe with jealously glaring daggers at Zexion as he walked away to the entrance of the school.

For the rest of that day Sora seemed out of it and both of friends knew why and it annoyed them to no end. Seems like their angel brewed up feelings for another boy.

**DO I SMELL A SEQUAL?! yes folks I do :D thank you once again for reading! - IF ANY ONE IS INTERESTED IN ANY ONESHOTS LET ME KNOW! -**


End file.
